Jason's travel
by Just-Jason123
Summary: Vale had been breached which led swarms of Grimm to invade it, Jason joining the battle without a semblance, had instantly been seriously injured by Ursas, he had been saved by team RWBY, however, he required medical attention. After being in the medical bay, he then decided that he must travel alone to find his semblance and so he left to embark on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jason had finally made his exit, however, just before he could make his escape, none other than Professor Ozpin awaited for his arrival. "I know that you are going somewhere to find your semblance Jason, and trust me, I won't stop you at all, but what about your friends, do they think they will be alright with your absence?.". "Who cares!" Jason shouted in anger, "to them, they must think I'm some sought of liability. I can't even defend myself!", Jason continued his wrath on Professor Ozpin, to which he responded casually, "Oh, you think so. But what I think is that you can achieve great heights, you don't have to travel to find your semblance, we can help you Jason. You just have to let us...". "No!" Jason objected to Professor Ozpin's request, "You can't... I've got to do this on my own, I have to know that I can survive on my own and to see if i'm worth being in this academy." Jason exclaimed. "I'm going and I won't come back until i find what i'm looking for. But for now, I will see you later, Professor Ozpin…", as Jason ran, making his exit, Professor Ozpin didn't say a word but instead watched him leave.

With Jason leaving with his scroll and dual wield swords. The two swords were symmetrical however both swords had a been covered in black. It also had lined patterns of neon blue down the sides of the swords. He had finally felt slight happiness within himself as he obtained freedom like none other. He felt like he can do anything, but that happiness was stopped after Jason realised the most important thing on his mind, "Where the hell do I go…?" Jason thought to himself, however, the first thing that popped into his head was Emerald Forest, he felt like his first journey should take place in the forest, where his survival skills are put to the test. As Jason made his way to Emerald Forest, he managed to meet up with Beowolves and Creeps, Jason feeling confident that he can take on the Grimm, later found out that he made a grave mistake… the damage that he received from the Ursas at the breach in Vale was still major, to which the damage had made his movements slower.

The Grimm had seen him which led the Beowolves and Creeps to make an instant rush towards Jason. With Jason unable to defend himself, his only option was to retreat deeper into the forest. As the fierceful Grimm had charged at Jason, just before they could do any damage to him, Jason had finally made it to the forest in which he had launched himself in the air to only land in the trees, Jason feeling relieved for a brief moment, gave out relentless panting, trying to catch his breath. That was until his paradise was broken by Beowolves. Jason looked down, and saw Beowolves clawing their way up on the trees. This made Jason more weary of his surroundings, leading him to jump from tree to tree.

While jumping tree to tree, Jason had instantly turned his head to only find three Beowolves chasing after him. With that in mind, Jason had quickly turned around for only him to combine his swords to create a bow. The front part of the bow was a completely curved inward sharp edge whilst the back of the bow was able to highlight the colour of a certain type of dust and the entire grip was covered in bandages, when combining the weapon to make his bow, he shot two arrows while in mid-air, killing two of the pack in the process. This left Jason smirking, thinking that he can take on the last, however, just after drawing the arrow, he aimed at the last Beowolf, and within the moment, his bowstring snapped, leaving Jason shocked which led the Beowolf to grab Jason by the shoulders and sank its teeth within Jason's neck while airborne. Jason's back pounded on the ground first, and was unable to fight the Beowolf back, leaving him in pure agony, that was until a mysterious arrow was planted into the Beowolf's head out of nowhere, with the amount of blood lost Jason had received, his sight was blurry and started to become unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" screamed Jason, after looking around, he noticed that he was inside a large cone shaped tent that was made from sticks, animal hide, painted in red and yellow stripes and had patterned spots, however within the tent, he noticed two people were in the same tent as him. One of them was an old lady, slightly tanned who had unique clothing that Jason had never seen before, she wore a red headband which had feathers attached to it. She also wore a brown dress and had painted two stripes on each cheek, beside her was a very young girl, looking scared. She had had the same dress, headband, and two red paint stripes on her cheeks but had a ponytail.

The two people were startled of Jason's' immediate awakening, "Where am I?" Jason questioned, "Relax now. You are still hurt, no?" replied the old lady, Jason looking at his condition, saw multiple bandages on himself which were mainly on his neck. When he touched them, he immediately felt pain, and then remembered his fight with the Beowolves which led Jason to question the old lady, "Who are you?", "Why i'm the elder of this tribe dear." replied the old lady, "Tribe?" responded Jason "Yes. The warriors saw you being killed by the beast, and so they saved you and brought you here…".

The elder paused for few moments and inspected Jason's face, "What's wrong child?", the Elder questioned, after seeing Jason's face agitated. "So many people have saved my life countless times, so I ran away from home to fight for myself but yet again...", Jason continued after releasing a sigh, "I have to rely on someone else to save my life. This just make my purpose here pointless…", "Then how about you live with us and see how our warrior's fight, they are really strong!" exclaimed the young girl. "Now now, Mia" said the Elder, trying to calm down the young girl, "She's quite energetic, isn't she." giving Jason slight laughter, "You know, you're welcome to our tribe." the Elder offered to Jason. "You'll let me stay here!" exclaimed Jason, "I don't see why not" responded the elder. "Thank you so much!" yelled Jason, leaving him to be extremely happy. "We shall leave you to rest for now. Come now Mia" yelled the Elder, "Coming!" replied Mia. As the two left Jason, he had laid back to finally rest and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Jason had started to wake up and had managed to heal the majority of his wounds. With his wounds healed, Jason noticed Mia was playing with Jason's weapons. "Mia! Put them back!" shouted Jason "They're not toys!" he continued, "Okay…" sobbed Mia as she placed the weapons back on the table. "Hey… don't cry, tell you what, I'll show you a magic trick!". "Magic!" Mia yelled in excitement. As Jason found his scroll, he was configuring it. "Smile!" said Jason, "Wait, what..." replied Mia, before a bright, white flash engulfed Mia and left her confused on what the light was. "Look! You're trapped in the screen!", as Jason revealed the picture to Mia. The picture had Mia with a large smile which had her teeth showing. Meanwhile, she was holding her hands behind her back. Mia questioned "Is that me?", "Yup!" replied Jason. "How did you do that? responded Mia, "Magic…" in which the following hour had Jason showing the functions of the scroll to Mia.

"Hello, Elder" said Jason, "I see that you and Mia are getting along well." the Elder replied, "She's... very energetic. She reminds me of someone who's just as energetic as her..." responded Jason, giving a smile afterwards. "Well, food is ready. Whenever you are ready, come out of the tent. I'll introduce you to the tribe.". "Thank you Elder", "It's not a problem." the Elder replied.

As the three exit the tent in the middle of the night, Jason stood, inspecting the area. He saw ten cone shaped tents that were placed and lined up to create a large circle, but Jason knew that the tribe was very small. In the centre of the circle was a cooking pot which was surrounded by members of the tribe. Jason, looking clueless, had revealed his name to everyone and had everyone stare at him for awhile. That was until the tribe yelled towards him, "Come, sit with me, tell me your adventures young one". As Jason sat next to the tribe members, he was anxious at first, but as time passed, he was accustomed to the environment and had conversation with the rest of the tribe, leaving everyone in laughter and ending with a unique dance that Jason had never seen before. The dance ended and the tribe members returned to their tents including Jason, sleeping the day off.

After the day had passed, Jason went outside the tent to find the tribe members in training. Mia appeared out of nowhere, "They are really strong!" exclaimed Mia, followed by the Elder coming out of her tent. "She's right, they are the warriors that gather our food and protect us from the beast.". Jason stretched all of his muscles before asking the warriors to join them in training, to which they gladly accepted. Jason noticed that the training he received from them was… easy. However, as they had finished their training, the warriors had told the elder that they were off hunting. As they were about to leave, Jason rushed in while grabbing his weapon, and asked if he could also join them in their hunt.

Jason was curious about how they would fight the Grimm without a semblance. He knew that they had a certain strategy other than using guns. They must have something else. With one of the tribe members holding a certain device, Jason questioned, "What is that?". "It's a trap that can stop the beast from moving.".

As the group went further down the forest, they saw a wild Ursa, to which the tribe member planted the device on the ground and threw rocks to get the Ursa's attention. When the beast had charged towards the group, it had stepped on the device, restricting its movement, letting everyone in the tribe attacking the Ursa until it was killed, leaving Jason amazed at their fighting method.

After finding an animal within the forest, the tribe killed and took its meat back into the village. As the group made it back to the village, Mia instantly ran towards Jason. "Did you see how strong they are!" Mia Shouted, "They sure are strong... " nervously replied Jason as he was surprised of their method to fight Grimm was different than his own. Jason had finally decided that if he can't fight with a semblance, he will fight like the tribe, and so he had learned knowledge of creating traps and standard weapons such as spears with Mia following him, also learning about the tribe's method.

With continuous days of training with the tribe, Jason and Mia started becoming best friends, and within the first week of being part of the tribe, Jason became comfortable with the environment he was living in. He began to think that he would find it best if he stayed within the tribe than going back to Beacon as he won't be able to bother anyone in beacon again, let alone be a liability to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

During the middle of the night, Jason had took his weapons and went into the forest. Upon reaching the forest, he noticed a waterfall. Jason had decided that he should still continue his training and improve his skills as a huntsmen, however, when he had finally sat down on the rock, Jason combined his two swords together and saw the bow string broken. Within time he had tried to fix the bow string and put it back into place but as Jason tried and tried again, he ripped the bow string off and threw it at the river stream out of anger.

Jason, who was now building up sweat from training, had now decided that he would return and continue his training another day, but just before he could get close the village, Jason saw the Elder. "Elder, what's wrong!" yelled Jason, the Elder was unable to reply. Jason began to walk closer towards her, until he saw trails of blood coming from her back. Jason instantly rushed to the Elder but the Elder fell to the ground. Jason began to inspect her and noticed that she had been stabbed in the back. "ELDER, WHAT HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS!", "It's… the beast… you must save her… you must save Mia…" as the elder finished her last breath, Jason mourned her death to which he hurried back to the village, making sure that no time is wasted.

As Jason rushed back to the village, he saw corpses of the tribe lied around the forest, as well as trees toppled over. Jason ran at top speed worrying that the same thing could happen to Mia. Jason managing to finally appear at the village saw four Death Stalkers destroying his home. He soon noticed that the Death Stalkers were surrounding someone. "HELP!" screamed Mia. With Jason knowing that the Death Stalkers were surrounding Mia, he charged relentlessly, only to be pushed back with ease by one of the Death Stalker's pincer's.

"MIA! I SWEAR I WILL SAVE YOU!" Jason shouted in anger, but as soon as he continuously charged towards the Death Stalkers, he kept being pushed back, "AAAHHHHHH!", as Mia screamed, she was being picked up by one of the Death Stalker stingers. "NO!" pleaded Jason whilst on his knees, Jason begged the Death Stalkers to let Mia go but they ignored him.

Jason yelled in despair "No! Please! Don't do this!" as the Death Stalker lifted Mia high into the air. "NO!" Jason shouted in misery whilst running towards the group of Death Stalkers, as it swung her with full force, "MIAAA!". Her frail body collided against a tall oak tree, leaving her body on the ground, not even a muscle was moving when Jason had seen her. While Jason, falling to his knees, broke down in tears, crying, it was as if he was despair itself however… moments later he changed the misery inside him and started to felt… rage… With an agitated face, Jason roared, "GODDAMMIT!". Clouds started to brew and clump together as Jason's rage continued, "WHY CAN'T I EVEN PROTECT ONE GIRL!". The clouds started to become a storm. Jason planted his fist onto the ground, but as soon as he punched the ground, lightning struck at the same time. "ARRRGHHH!", another fist was punched to the ground, sending another lightning bolt to the ground. With Jason uncontrollable rage taking over him, the storm started to grow bigger, and had lightning bolts colliding into one large blue lightning beam which struck Jason, creating massive shockwaves, pushing the four Death Stalkers back.

As the large beam continued to strike Jason, he started to emerge from it. Walking slowly, he carried his dual wield swords but within the brief moment, he took a different appearance. Jason's aura started to manifest and appear itself with light blue, however it started to change. The aura started to take on a different form until the aura disappeared completely, but Jason's entire body was imbued with electricity with his hair spiked. Jason was unaware of this, but charged and jumped in the air to create a spinning vertical slash, which split one of the Death Stalkers clean in half. Before any of the Death Stalkers could react, Jason rushed at high speed, jumped, and side-kicked the other Death Stalker. While planting his foot on its head, he pushed himself off the Death Stalker and did a backflip. During the backflip, Jason had combined his weapons together to make a bow and instantly made an electrical bow string to which he rained electrical arrows from above, destroying two of the Death Stalkers, leaving one Death Stalker left. After Jason had landed, he detached his weapons, but instead of using them to kill the last Death Stalker, he dropped them. With the Death Stalker having no other option but to charge at Jason, it made its sudden rush towards him, however the Death Stalker made a grave mistake. As the Death stalker was charging at him, Jason had channeled his electricity and created a bigger storm. Just before the Death Stalker could reach Jason, he had summoned a huge lighting beam that was targeted directly at the Death Stalker, lifting the Grimm in the air. It started to make continuous twitches as lighting was piercing through its body, in which the Death Stalker had began to disintegrate and left ashes at the end.

With the battle ending in Jason's victory, his wrath started to calm, he grabbed his weapons and ran towards Mia, "Mia!" shouted Jason, with no response, he checked her pulse as well as if she was breathing, but within little time, Jason had found a pulse as well as slight breath coming out, with that in mind, Jason hurried back into Beacon, making sure that Mia will survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the entrance of Beacon academy, Ozpin had yet again awaited Jason's arrival, "Professor Ozpin, I need your help!". Jason paused for a second to catch his breath "We have to save her!", Ozpin then took Jason and Mia towards the medical bay. Jason and Professor Ozpin waited outside of the room, when suddenly a nurse appeared out of the door, to which Jason instantly ran towards her. "Will she be okay? Please tell me she is okay!" yelled Jason while looking worried and grabbing the nurse by the shoulders. "S-s-she's fine." replied the nurse. "Calm down Jason, you're scaring my staff. You have to talk to me about what happened." said Professor Ozpin, "Alright." responded Jason.

Jason explained the entire story and how he might have a semblance to Professor Ozpin. "She will need a couple of days rest, in the meantime, we will have researchers study your semblance, so for now you can rest in the medical bay." said Ozpin. "Thank you Professor". Finally, Jason had received a good night rest whilst having a room to himself in the medical bay.

The next day, Professor Ozpin and the researchers had found out what Jason semblance is in which was a very rare case for him. As they entered into Jason's room in the medical bay, Professor Ozpin asked "Would you like to share it with him?" Jason made a confused reaction, then the researchers explained that the semblance Jason acquired was electrokinesis. The researchers were talking to Jason about his semblance. "The semblance you have is limitless. This is because you don't need a power source or any electricity charge to power you up. This means you can activate it whenever. Furthermore, you can create hard electricity which has already been shown with the hard electricity manifested to create a bow string, but that is not all. You're also able to imbue yourself with your own electricity, increasing your speed exponentially, as well as your strength is increased minorly, however, if you receive any damage, you'll get seriously injured. But the problem we have is, we don't know how fast you can go…". This was followed up by Professor Ozpin, "We want to test to see how fast you can actually go.". "I'm up for it." replied Jason.

As the researchers, Professor Ozpin and Jason made their way to the training grounds, team RWBY spotted them from afar. "Look!" Weiss pointed out the group, "It's Jason! What do you suppose they want with him?" Weiss continued. "Not sure but it looks important." replied Blake "Well, let's follow them!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

The researchers and Professor Ozpin was introducing Jason to the rules and place he was in, "We want you to run as fast as you can from point A to point B, do you think you can do that Jason?" said Professor Ozpin. "I think I can do my best." replied Jason, as he made his way to point A. The rest of the group were stood away from him whilst team RWBY was watching Jason from afar. "Whenever you are ready Jason." said the researchers, to which Jason casually activated his semblance and left ripples of shock waves. When Jason was ready, he charged instantly, faster than the eye can see, and managed to end up in point B, reaching it in mere seconds. "What the hell was that!" Yang exclaimed, "I think he's faster than Ruby." Weiss mentioned, which Ruby did not respond but instead was amazed of Jason's semblance.

"That was impressive, Jason." said Professor Ozpin, followed by the researchers, "You managed to reach top speed of mach two!", leaving Jason to be surprised himself. "I think we should tell team JNPR about this." said Yang, to which everyone nodded and exited the training grounds. A nurse appeared to the training grounds and told Jason that Mia has woken up. Jason instantly rushed towards the medical bay and entered Mia's room. "Jason!" exclaimed Mia, while Jason ran to Mia and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alive…" Jason cried, after breaking the hug, "I'm sorry Jason, but we can't have her here." said Professor Ozpin in a worried tone. "Wait, what do you mean!?" Jason replied in anger. "We have to put her in a orphanage at Atlas otherwise she might be in danger from Grimm. Don't you remember in Vale, when the Grimm invaded it? The chances that they might attack Beacon-", "Then I'll protect her!" said Jason while interrupting Professor Ozpin. "Atlas is well known for its protection, she'll be safer there, and remember, you can't protect everyone." said Professor Ozpin, encouraging Jason to agree with him but Jason ran away from the room after hearing Professor Ozpin.

As team RWBY and team JNPR tried to find Jason around the academy, Ruby found Jason first sitting at the fountain, looking gloomy whilst holding his scroll. But instead of telling everyone, she approached towards Jason. Jason noticed Ruby, and he allowed her to sit next to him. He then showed her the picture of Mia that was taken from the first time they talked to each other. Jason then began to tell his story to Ruby and how Mia is unable to stay at Beacon. "I'm sure you'll get to see her from time to time." said Ruby while trying to comfort Jason. "But now she has no family because of me. It's my fault for being too weak!" cried Jason. "Then grow stronger. Grow stronger so that you can protect those who are close to you!" Ruby responded. After Ruby's response, Jason had stood up, "Thanks Ruby, I finally found a purpose now.". "Anytime." replied Ruby, the two then made their way to the training facility.

When Jason proceeded his training, he activated his semblance and used it in different ways which surprised Ruby. Later that hour, the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR spectated Jason's training, which amazed all of them at the sight of his semblance. After Jason finished his training, everyone in team RWBY complemented Jason for his semblance to which he responded to their compliments.

The next day was Mia's last day before going to Atlas. Jason visited Mia, and brought alongside team RWBY, team JNPR, introducing them all to Mia. Since it was Mia's last day, all of them showed her what Beacon Academy was like, as well as bringing her to the Vale market. "Oh my goodness, she's so cute!" Yang squealed after hearing Mia speak in front of the group, "Jason! What's that?" exclaimed Mia in a soft toned voice, "That's a clothing store where people buy different types of clothes, in fact, we can actually buy you clothes so you can look like us!" said Jason. "Weiss, you've got fashion sense, do you think you can choose some clothes for Mia?". "Okay, if you insist. Come on Mia." said Weiss as she brought Mia into the clothing store. "Jason, are you alright?" questioned Yang. "I want to make sure that everything is okay for her." replied Jason, "She doesn't know this yet, but her entire tribe has been wiped out by the Grimm, apart from me and her. Now I'm worried about what will happen in the future." he continued. "Everything will be alright, Jason." said Pyrrha, "Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll make sure that this day will be the best day for her!" Jaune yelled, supporting Jason, "We are all here to help you and Mia soooo… LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Ruby shouted.

"Do you know you owe me one Jason!" yelled Weiss, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." replied Jason, to which Mia had left Weiss, and was now wearing a white frilly dress. "This feels weird!" shouted Mia while all of the girls had started to adore her. Throughout the day, the group started to venture around Vale, showing Mia different places that she had never seen before.

The group had finally made it to Beacon for Mia's department, but as soon as Mia was making her way to the Bullhead, she ran back to hug Jason, leaving tears behind and told him that she will miss him which also made Jason cry. The two fell into tears, but as time passed, Mia had finally made her way to the Bullhead, looking out at the window, "I'll promise you that I will see you again!" Jason shouted, carving a smile on Mia's face.


End file.
